Flos Draconis
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Draco Malfoy was cursed. Every night at midnight he turns into a beast- a dragon. He's lonely, and searches for a companion. Will someone come and help him break the curse? DMHG HPLL BZGW
1. Back to Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy sighed as he stared out of the window again. Summer was evaporating away and flecks of autumn had already appeared. Sheets of fire covered the ground, licking its flames all over the trees. Draco was alone in his compartment, waiting patiently for the train to arrive at Hogwarts. The war had ended a few months ago and Voldemort was succesfully defeated. He was glad really, finally he doesn't need to worry if he and his family were going to be killed or not. But the war left scars on him, some deeper than the other. And there was a really important secret he need to discuss with the Headmistress.

Draco and his mother were not imprisoned thanks to one and only Harry Potter. Potter had testimoned for him and his mother- with reasons that was beyond him- and they were let go since his mother had helped Potter and Draco also tried to help him back when the Golden Trio were captured. His father meanwhile had been sent for a Dementor's Kiss. There was nothing they could do to help him, he had obviously been helping Voldemort for a long time and he had escaped Azkaban twice. Draco remembered clearly the day his mother broke down after receiving an owl saying that his father had been given the Dementor's Kiss. She was heartbroken, sobbing the whole day, refusing to eat or do anything else. He was saddened too of course, the throught of his father looking at him lifelessly, not acknowledging him at all sent shivers down his back. Tears ran down his face too and though he wept silently. That day the Malfoy Manor was in mourning.

A creaking noise jolted Draco out of his thoughts and he glanced at the door. His hand was inside his robes, clutching his wand and he sighed in relief when he saw that it was only the trolley lady.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhm 1 chocolate frog and 1 cauldorn cake... please" Draco fished out his money bag and grabbed a few sickles and paid the lady.

"Thank you, have a good year at Hogwart dear"

As he listened to the wheels of the trolley moving away, he pondered at what the trolley lady said. Really, he could not even hope that it will be a good year. Everyone will hate him and many Slytherins were not coming back because they were afraid.

Sighing, Draco slowly opened his Chocolate frog and ate it. While he ate, he stared at the card wondering whom he will get. To his surprise the face of Hermione Granger came up and he nearly dropped it in surprise. He glanced at her picture, eyes wide and took in her appearance. She had soft brown hair flowing down her back like chocolate waterfall. Her soft brown eyes shone and her lips were curled into a smile. The picture waved at him and disappeared a moment later making him sigh again. He wondered what would happen now when he meet the Golden Trio. Surely there was no need to bully them any longer but he had no intention of becoming their friend either.

Draco yawned a little after he finished his food. He haven't been getting much sleep lately and he was exhausted. So he leaned back on his seat-which was as hard as brick- and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco walked out of the train quietly, waiting first for most students to exit. He walked slowly towards the carriage that would carry them to the castle. His face was held high and he stared forward though he didn't necessarily <em>see<em> forward. Even when everyone hates him, he has his pride and he would at least try to uphold it. As he arrived at an empty carriage Draco got on. A few students were behind him but they all steered away and chose another carriage. Draco sighed at this and waited for the carriage to leave, before someone had got on his carriage.

"Draco" The person greeted and he sat across him. Bewildered, it took Draco a few second to reply.

"Blaise"

The tall, black skinned man nodded and leaned back on his seat. Blaise Zabini had been his friend but they were not close before.

"How's your mother Draco?" He asked as the carriage started moving.

"She's...trying" Draco answered solemnly.

"My mother is worried" Blaise sighed, looking straight forward. "She's worried about you and your mother"

"Thank you but we will be fine" Draco answered, frowning a little. He didn't want anyone's pity.

Sighing again, Blaise nodded. "I hope so" and they both fell silence.

Not long after they had arrived at the castle. The two walked side by side towards the Great Hall, purposely trying to fall behind. It seems that the only thing they both wanted to do at that moment was hide behind a rock.

The Great Hall was as glamorous as he could remember it. The ceiling was charmed like the weather outside, autumn leaves descending down softly. Blaise and Draco made their way to the Slytherin table which was - not to their surprise- almost empty. About 20 othe students were scattered along the huge table, chatting silently. The two of them sat across each other and they could feel the stares shooting daggers at them.

It went like that the whole time as they watched the new students getting sorted, gaining the Slytherin house about 10 new students. Professor Mcgonagall greeted the students warmly and spoke about house unity, about the war and the fallen warriors. She spoke of the late Professor Dumbledore and finally, she bid them good night. As students exited the Hall like groups of bees, Draco remembered that he needed to see the Headmistress. He bid Blaise good night and he walked quickly towards the Headmistress' office.

As he arrived in front of the gargoyle, he saw Professor Filtwick about to enter as well.

"Ahh..Mister Malfoy" Professor Filtwick greeted him.

"Professor"

"Are you about to see the Headmistress?"

"Yes Professor. I have...something important to talk to her about"

"Oh is that so? Well then, I suppose I could come back later. Oh, do you know the password?"

"No Sir" Draco shook his head.

"Well then how did you expect to enter?" Professor Filtwick chuckled. "Unity. Now then, good night Mister Malfoy"

"Good night Professor" Draco greeted back as he disappeared behind the gargoyle. He walked up the stairs and hesitated infront of the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

"I'm sorry to interupt Headmistress" Draco walked in the office and closed the door behind him. The Headmistress looked up from whatever she was reading and smiled a little.

"Ahh Mister Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"Uhmm it's about...the curse" Draco's eyes travelled through the office and through the paintings, making him wince a little as he saw a painting of Professor Dumbledor and Professor Snape.

"Yes, your mother had informed me about it" Her statement brought his attention back to her.

"She did?"

"Yes indeed she did. Am I correct to believe that at night you would turn into...a dragon?"

"Yes Professor"

Professor Mcgonagall had stood up from her chair and she paced the room slowly.

"Then..what shall we do? Hmm..we need a place big enough for you to transform"

"May I suggest the Room of Requirement Minerva?" The painting of Professor Dumbledore spoke up, startling Draco. "I know that Draco is familiar with the room and it can be big enough when he wish it to be" Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses and he smiled softly at Draco.

"Ah that is a good idea" Professor Mcgonagall agreed. "Well then, what time will your transformation take place?"

"At midnight Professor"

"Very well then. I will inform all the staff that you are allowed to roam the castle with my permission. However, that did not give you permission to cause any trouble or go to any places except the Room of Requirement. Understand?"

"Yes Professor" Draco nodded.

"One more thing Mister Malfoy. As you will need to go without letting any students spot you, I have made you Head Boy"

Draco looked up at her in surprise. "Head Boy?"

"Yes. I am well aware of your past behaviours but I am willing to give you a chance to help with your curse. As Head Boy you have your own room and you only need to share your common room with the Head Girl"

Well, that would be easier for him to get out rather than trying to sneak away from the Slytherin dormitory.

"Who is the Head Girl Professor?" Surely it had to be someone intelligent, trustworthy and responsible...

"The Head Girl is Hermione Granger"

Draco's grey eyes widened in surprise and flecks of fear travelled through his body. Granger? But Granger would kill him! Or at least her two bestfriends will.

"Now I know that your past with Miss Granger is rather...unpleasant. However, I will expect you to be civil with her and if I find out that you do anything wrong..I will take away your privilage"

"Yes, but..what about Granger?"

"What about her? I have spoken to her and she agreed to be civil with you as long as you are also willing to do the same" She frowned a little. She hoped that this truly is a good idea.

"Good night Mister Malfoy" She unspokenly told him to leave.

"Good..night Headmistress"

Draco walked back out, his black cloack billowing slightly behind him. As the door closed again, Professor Mcgonagall sighed.

"Oh I hope everything will be alright"

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? I have randomly decided to start a new story. Don't worry, I will continue working on Shadow of the Moon. This story as you have read take place after the war. Draco and the others were invited back to Hogwarts to finish their education as they didn't finish their 7th year due to the war. <strong>

**You will see the Golden Trio in the next chapter, and probably others like Ginny and Luna also. Oh, and as you know Professor Mcgonagall is the new Headmistress and the old teachers are still there too. Actually, I have been thinking of who should be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. If you have any idea or suggestions please tell me! **

**Oh and by the way, the title of the story means "The flower of the Dragon" or something therabouts. And the chapter title means "Secrets". I don't know yet if all the chapters will be in latin, but at least this one will be. Oh, and I don't actually speak latin or anything so I'm sorry and please tell me if they are wrong...**

**Anyway, do tell me what you think- and if you have any questions- through reviews!**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


	2. Fate

A sigh escaped Draco's lips as he walked towards the Head's Common Room. Again, another student cringed and moved away when he walked past. Was he that horrible in the past? A twinge of hurt rose in his chest. It was a bad choice to come back after all, he shouldn't have. Since it was too late anyway, only another sigh escape as he walked on.

Draco stopped by a portrait of a young man dressed like a prince. He had blonde hair and pale skin, tall and skinny, and he looked to be around 25 years old. Behind him Draco saw a castle in the distance and a huge, beautiful garden. When the man saw Draco approach he smiled-showing white, pearly teeth- and bowed a little.

"My name is Francois, at your service" Said the man in a French accent. "I assume that you are the Head Boy yes? The Head Girl is already inside" He said happily.

Draco didn't know what to say about that. So Granger's already inside? Well, does that really matter? And so, he just nodded and said the password. Francois greeted him goodnight as his portrait swung open and Draco stepped inside.

Blinking lights greeted him as he entered, it turned the room golden. Two long couches sat by the wall, draped in black, tempting him to sit. A tall bookcase towered him as he walked past, his grey eyes sweeping the room. Books filled it to the brim. Thick, thin, it stood like friends. A glass table rested infront of the couches, fishes winking at him as he peered at the glass. It suprised him at first, but then he shrugged, why should he care anyway? Blood red carpet laid on the floor innocently, leading him to the small stairs at the back. It wasn't tall, just merely a few steps, its handles felt smooth on his skin, guiding him to the two smilar but different doors.

The one on the left had snakes, curling up its frames , their green, emerald eyes staring at him. The silver handle glinted and the Slytherin emblem stood proudly on the door frame. The right one had lions instead, running up the frames. A Gryffindor emblem stood on the door, its sharp teeth glinting threateningly.

Draco's hand reached and opened the door that lead to his room. He inwardly sighed in relief as the Head Girl had not made an appearance yet.

His room was just like the Slytherin common room. A bed laid by the wall, covered with silver and green duvet. Pillows adorned the headboard, more silver and green blending together. A medium-sized window glanced at him from its place by his bed. Silver curtain hanged to the side, framing the clear glass. A white desk accompanied the bed, and its mirror reflected him as he past by. He would put some of his stuff there later. His trunk sat innocently by one side, still locked and guarding its contents. Sighing tiredly, Draco flopped down on his bed, not bothering to change. He shrugged off his shoes and shifted under the comfort of the blanket. _A small nap would'nt hurt_, he thought as he slowly drifted away.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness filled the room, choking and suffocating him. A sharp pain wretched a moan out of his mouth, his fingers grasping his wounded leg. Crimson blood dirtied his black pants, making the wound stick to the fabric. 'Funny' he thought to himself, 'All this fighting was because of this blood. Blood that is drifting away from me..'<em>

_He laid his exhausted body against the wall. His mother's wand was gone, wretched away from him by Potter. He felt bad, it was his mother's wand, and he hoped she has some kind of protection for herself. _

_His ragged breath came out of his mouth in short gasps. Sweat ran down the smooth path of his face, sticking his white blonde fringe to his forehead. Slowly, he tried to stand up, hands on the wall for support. But then the pain shot up, and he went back down. _

_Suddenly a light streamed through his vision, attracting his eyes towards an object to his right. A clear, globe-shaped mirror lay against the wall, the light caressing him with is gentle warmth. He curiously scooted closer, thankfully it was not far so he did not need to get up._

_He wondered how he could have missed it before. It was right there, bathed in glittering light, vines and flowers framing it. He scooted closer till he could not move any closer, the light drawing him in. It was strange, there was no light coming from anywhere else except this mysterious mirror. He could see his reflection there. The pale, dirtied blonde hair, sticking to his forehead. The crimson blood, swimming down the side of his head, contrasting with the paleness of his skin. His pale fingers reached out on its own, wanting to feel the surface of the mysterious object. It creeped closer, transfixed by it. Then, he touched it. Cold, soft glass, caressing his calloused palm. _

_A soft rumble was then heard. Suprised, he wretched his palm away and watched in horror as the mirror lost its clearness._

_It was like clouds were twirling inside the mirror, like a tornado, spinning and spinning. The bright light burst, golden glitter raining down like fireflies, softly twinkling around him. He tried to move backward, to get away from the mirror when it cleared again._

_Instead, a brunette lady, hair curling around her soft, oval face like a crown. Her pale cheeks were dipped with spots of pink, her deep, brown eyes stared at him deeply as if looking inside his soul._

_"Who...who are you?" He asked, his words tumbling upon itself. _

_The lady said nothing at first, her cherry lips merely lifted at the edges. Then she spoke, her voice travelled like a melody. _

_"A name is not recquired of me but your people often call me 'Fate'. I am here to inform you of your fate" _

_His fate? That must be it then. She must've come to say that he's going to die. Afterall, what else could be there?_

_"No, you are not going to die. Not in the near time anyway" Draco's head snapped up. Can she read minds?_

_"The extent of my powers is of no importance. I must inform you of many things, you must listen" Her brown eyes commanded him. He nodded in response and listened. _

_"You have been doing many bad things in the past. Things that have been brought out by the wrong ways your parents have raised you. You must change these mistakes or your life would be miserable. You would be surrounded by those who loathes the ground you walk on, and you will not find your most important thing in life. This will not be easy and for that, I have decided to take part in this. When the clock ring twelve in every night, you will turn into a dragon. You will stay in that form until the sun have appeared to do its job. You can only break this curse if you could find your most important thing by the time this flower lost all its petals" A soft pink, Paeonia lactiflora appeared infront of him, twirling innocently. "A petal will fall everytime you turn into a dragon. And if you do not find it before the last petal falls, then you shall be attached to this curse forever. Fear not Draco Malfoy as help will surely come to those who look and love will be there to those who opens their heart" _

_"Wai..wait!" Still shocked, Draco stared as the clouds twirled again and the lady faded into nothingness. On his palm laid the innocent flower that will decide his future. There were a sufficient amount of petals, but by a glance, it seems that it would last only 1 year. _

_How could he find the most important thing in his life in 1 year?_

* * *

><p>Ripples of magic ran through him, waking him from his slumber. It was time, soon he would once again turn into a mere creature, and another petal will fall...<p>

**_~To be continued~_**

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for awhile~ **

**I was actually quite disappointed by the number of people who reviewed this story last chapter. Surely it can't be that bad? Reviews are what encourages me to continue and if not getting reviews means that my story isn't good, then perhaps I shall discontinue it. I don't want to do that however, and I hope that more people will review this time. **

**Also, I have been looking for a Beta to look over my writings, but I still couldn't find any because they never replied. So, if you are willing to be a Beta reader, then please do tell me in a review or message me. It would be greatfuly appreciated :)**

**Anyway, what do you all think about this chapter? We finally know how Draco got the curse! On the next chapter, he would turn to a dragon! **


End file.
